


Drunk on Rosewater

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Human!Sides, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Virgil does NOT want to be at this party, he doesn't even know which cast member is throwing it. But Patton is dragging him along for the ride and if he wants his headphones back, he will have to spend some time there.But maybe a party isn't the worst way to spend a night?Princxiety if you squint.





	Drunk on Rosewater

Virgil was standing outside the door to the house, already hearing the thumping of the bass and the dull roar of people talking over the music. He groaned and pulled the hood of his hoodie up, pulling the strings to make the opening smaller. He did not want to do this.

“Oh come on, Vee, it will be fun!” Patton, his best friend, chirped and gently pulled the hood down. “And no hiding in the corner or you don’t get these back.” He pointed the headphone currently around his neck.

“You know I could just go out and buy new ones, right?” Virgil muttered but allowed Patton to gently shove him inside as the door opened with a couple of drunk people stumbling out.

“Just stay for an hour, Virgil. You were actually invited to a party for once, try to enjoy it.” He gave his friend a quick hug. “Now if you will excuse me, I see my Prince Charming.” He giggled and ran off to the other side of the room.

Virgil sighed and stepped to the side, looking around. The lights were off and in their place were flashing lights of different colors. Oh, he was going to get a headache so quickly. He rubbed his eyes a little and moved to walk around the first floor., trying to find the keg that had been tapped and get one of those red solo cups full of beer.

It took a while to find, this place was huge. “Who’s place is this even?” He knew it had to be someone on the cast, since this was a cast party, but who had a mansion to throw a huge party in?

He managed to find the kitchen where the keg was and get a cup of alcohol. Leaning against the counter he looked around at the people in the kitchen. He barely recognized any of them, being a techie and usually up in the booth, everyone looked different from there then they did when he was face to face with them. He honestly didn’t know who any of these people were. He gave a small nod of greeting to another member of the tech crew as they grabbed a drink as well before going into the main room.

A few people came and went but, for the most part, staying in the kitchen seemed to be Virgil’s best choice for not having to interact with people. He closed his eyes and just listened to the music, eyes opening as the familiar cords of a song started to play. As he listened to the familiar plinking sounds on a piano, he took a few steps out of the kitchen and crashed right into another person; his drink splashing over the top and spilling over them both. He looked up into warm amber eyes and a half-grin.

“Guess neither of us was paying attention. Oh shit, sorry.” The slightly taller male noticed the drink running down Virgil’s hoodie. “Come on. We need to get that cleaned up.” He didn’t give him a chance to protest before he was pulling him down the hall and up the stairs, carefully picking his way over the couples making on on the stairs.

“Hey dude, I don’t know if we are supposed to be up here.”

“It’s fine. I know the people that live here.” He shut down the protest and dragged him into a bedroom with an attached bathroom. He quickly opened the closet and looked through it for a moment before pulling out a deep crimson hoodie. “Here, wear this and we can wash yours.”

Virgil took it, blinking it. “Okay, you may know the people who live here but that doesn’t mean you can just lend out their clothes and offer to wash a single hoodie in their washer, that is not cool.”

The man gave him a strange look, eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his lips. “Do you not know who I am, Virgil Veilchen? That hurts.” He grasped dramatically at his chest and feigned heartbreak. “You have spent weeks trailing me with that spotlight and you don’t even know what I look like?”

Virgil's eyes widened. Roman Prince, leading man. Shit. Of course, this would be his house. He quickly ducked his head. “Sh---Sorry. It’s hard to make out faces from the booth. Look, it’s just some spilled beer, it’s no big deal. I can just wash it when I get back to my place.”

“Nonsense. I don’t mind. And you can borrow my hoodie until yours is clean.” He held a hand out for the purple and black hoodie. Looking at him, Virgil could clearly see that Roman wasn’t going to just let it go at that. He sighed and took his hoodie off, passing it over to the actor and pulling the dark red one over his head.

“Thanks.”

Roman just flashed him a grin before almost bouncing out of the room and towards what Virgil assumed was the laundry room. He shook his head and slowly made his way after him, following him downstairs and towards a small room. 

Roman shooed a couple that was making out on top of the washer off and threw the dirty hoodie and his own shirt into the washer, pulling on a tee-shirt he had brought with him. Grey eyes watched the hem lift up and the new hem comes back over Roman’s torso. A deep chuckle made him look up and see Roman had caught him staring. He flushed a little and looked away.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the partie, techie.” Roman took him by the arm and dragged him back out in the main room where the music was playing a little slower, a little softer; not the same amp the party up music that it had been when he had first gotten there. 

“What you don’t dance?”

“Not really,” Virgil said and Roman rolled his eyes.

“It’s simple, come on. This song is slow enough, dancing will be easy.”

He moved behind Virgil and leaned in, hands going on his hips. “Just sway your hips like this; relax, no one is paying attention to you. Besides we are all at least a little tipsy. No one will judge you.”

The young man rolled his eyes and turned around so they were facing each other. “I didn’t say I couldn’t dance. I said that I don’t dace.” He smirked. “There is a difference.”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh?”

“Looks like you don’t know me that well, Princey.” He was grinning more.

Roman’s amber eyes glittered and he leaned in a little, opening his mouth to say something when a hand grabbed onto Virgil’s arm and dragged his attention away from the other.

“Pardon the intrusion, Roman, Virgil, but Patton is in need of you taking him home. He had too much to drink and is about to fall asleep.” Patton’s boyfriend, Logan was carefully holding up a half-asleep Patton.

“Give him here.” He moved to take Patton from Logan who relaxed a little when Patton was no longer leaning on him. He let Roman lead the way and get the door, pausing when he realized. “I’m still wearing your hoodie.”

“It’s okay. You can return it and get yours when you come and show me your moves, Veilchen. Have a good night.” Roman smirked at him before closing the door behind them.

Virgil shifted Patton a little to pull his phone out and get a car home. “Also going to need to come back and get your car.” He muttered to his sleeping friend.

As he waited for the car, he glanced back at the house. Maybe this party hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write actual ships and not just if you squint it's there and build up.
> 
> Anyways today's writing Ink-tober theme is Party. So Party the sides did.
> 
> Oh Also! Props to you if you caught onto what Virgil's last name means. I had no idea what to name him but that one popped up in some messing around I was doing with words in different languages and I liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Tomorrow will be an interesting one. (Changing seasons)


End file.
